Lips Are Chapped and Faded
by icedmailou
Summary: Ia menghitung hari, bulan Juli masih belum berakhir, dan bibirnya semakin terlihat pucat pasi. [exo, mpreg; chanhun]


_inspired by mcr's cancer [top cover]_

 **Lips Are Chapped and Faded**

"Oh, _shit_." Awalnya Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian ia tertawa. Tawanya menggema di ruangan itu. Ia dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri terlalu jelas, _he's alone_. Tawanya membuat ia mengernyit. _Shit. He's so fucked_. " _Shit._ "

Dan Chanyeol tertawa lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya di minggu itu.

Chanyeol menatapi kalender bulan Juli yang melekat di dinding. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol merayakan hari jadinya dengan sang kekasih di bulan Februari, tepatnya 14 Februari. _Well_ , mungkin ini dapat terdengar klise, tetapi hari jadi hubungan mereka memang tepat pada saat perayaan Valentine. Chanyeol pada saat itu membawa sang kekasih—Oh Sehun ke sebuah tempat makan malam dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit sebagai latar belakangnya, kemudian menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun dan memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya, mereka pun tak terpisahkan hingga saat ini.

Namun mungkin status hubungan mereka takkan bertahan lama, tinggal menunggu hari.

Padahal bulan Juli belum berakhir, kemudian masih ada Agustus, September, Oktober.

 _Oktober_.

Tiga bulan terlalu lama untuk Chanyeol, hari di hidupnya tidak mungkin mencapai Oktober untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang kekasih.

 _Maaf, kali ini tidak akan ada perayaan ulang tahun. Aku tidak akan membuat sebuah perayaan besar untukmu nanti. Tapi mungkin aku akan mencoba membuat kejutan kecil sebelum hari ulang tahunmu selagi aku masih memiliki usia—_

Cairan tak sedap menyentuh bibir Chanyeol. _It's red._ Chanyeol menyeka cairan tersebut dari bibirnya, hidungnya—ia pun terkekeh, cairannya kemudian menodai giginya, mengenai lidahnya, rasanya aneh.

Rasanya seperti,

 _kematian._

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum. _God, he looks awful_. Warna kulit yang terlalu pucat, fitur wajah yang tirus—amat tirus, terlalu tirus, dan bibirnya kering. Chanyeol berjanji ia tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuh bibir Sehun yang terlalu indah untuk disentuh oleh bibir miliknya.

Sehun pantas untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _It's brain cancer_.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang pernah mentertawakan film-film roman picisan dengan _ending_ menyedihkan di mana biasanya salah satu karakter dalam film tersebut mengidap suatu penyakit mematikan.

Alur kisah menyedihkan seperti itu terlalu umum dan Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

Mungkin ini karma; balasan karena telah mentertawakan fiksi menyedihkan yang ternyata terjadi padanya. Chanyeol menjadi karakter lemah nan menyedihkan tersebut. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sekali pun sebelumnya ia akan berakhir seperti ini.

" _Why? Why me?_ " seolah mengulang apa yang tiap karakter menyedihkan katakan dalam kisah hidup mereka, Chanyeol menggumamkannya pada diri sendiri.

Semua hal ini rasanya tak nyata dan sungguh mengerikan, Chanyeol tidak menyukainya—oh, Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini.

.

.

.

 _Pada saatnya tiba,_

 _aku akan mengenakan pakaian favoritku yang merupakan favoritmu juga,_

 _kemudian membuat sebuah senyum terakhir hanya untukmu,_

 _meninggalkan memori untuk dikenang,_

 _dan terkubur bersama kasih sayangmu._

.

.

.

"Mungkin kita harus mulai membangun taman bermain kecil di halaman, _you know_ , aku tidak ingin putra kita nanti terlalu banyak bermain di luar dan dia bisa saja ..."

Faktanya bahwa Sehun bersikap seolah Chanyeol tidak apa-apa, seolah Chanyeol akan bertahan lama dan dapat menghabiskan hari tuanya bersama Sehun, Chanyeol sungguh berterima kasih pada Sehun. Setidaknya dengan Sehun yang tidak mengubah sikapnya membuat Chanyeol merasa cukup tenang dan sedikit terhipnotis; _it's okay, you're not dying, you're not leaving me_ , _you'll be fine._

Sehun terlihat sangat serius dan gembira tiap kali mereka membicarakan calon buah hati mereka. Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut, atau ia akan tersenyum amat lebar saat berbicara. Bagaimana pun Sehun hampir _selalu_ terlihat bahagia.

"... dan kolam renang kecil juga bagus, _I mean_ , ibuku bilang aku terlalu banyak mau dan berlebihan. Aku tidak sedang berlebihan, kan?"

Jeda. "Hm?"

Sehun berdecak kesal, ia menggeser sedikit posisi berbaringnya agar tubuh mereka tetap terasa nyaman saling melekat pada satu sama lain di ranjang rumah sakit yang terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menghadap wajah Chanyeol ketika berkata, "Kau tidak menyimak." Kemudian kembali membaringkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, Sehun dapat merasakan jemari Chanyeol menyisiri helaian rambutnya.

Mungkin kini Chanyeol lebih rapuh dari Sehun, namun semuanya tetap sama. Sehun tetap dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengeluhkan apa pun pada Sehun, yang membuat penderitaan Chanyeol ini diketahui terlalu terlambat.

Sepertinya hampir tiap malam, Sehun menangisi Chanyeol. Menjeritkan kata hatinya pada Tuhan; mengapa semua ini terjadi pada mereka, _mengapa harus Chanyeol_. Mengapa harus terjadi pada Chanyeol yang amat berarti bagi banyak orang?

Mungkin apa yang orang-orang katakan benar, Tuhan lebih senang memanggil insan yang hatinya murni terlebih dahulu.

Tetap saja, Sehun tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi darinya. Memikirkan kehidupan tanpa Chanyeol sungguh mengerikan dan menyedihkan.

" _Sorry_."

"Hm. _Okay,_ aku mengampuni sekarang," Sehun menggerutu kesal yang terdengar menggemaskan, "tapi tidak akan ada ampun untukmu _lain kali_ , hm?" kemudian tersenyum kecil, pipinya merona.

Tidak ada yang namanya 'lain kali'. 'Lain kali' hanyalah hari-hari yang ada dalam khayalan mereka. _There will be no next time, I'm sorry; I'm leaving you_.

" _I'm sorry_." Chanyeol mengulangnya, ia masih membelai kepala Sehun, mengecupnya.

"Uhm." Sehun lalu berdeham, ia bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, memunggungi Chanyeol. Inginnya Chanyeol menyalin aksi Sehun, bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Sehun, tapi kini aksi itu sulit untuk dilakukan. Kepalanya terasa berat, ia merasa mengantuk dan lelah.

"Jadi mau dinamakan apa putra kita?" lanjut Sehun masih tidak menghadap Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan kaos lusuh Chanyeol yang dikenakannya, mengelus perut besarnya sesekali. Buah hati mereka sebentar lagi akan hadir ke bumi ini, mereka akan menjadi orang tua. "Ricardo? William? Seojun? Hyunwoo? Louis?"

Nama-nama asing yang Sehun sarankan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, ia meraih tangan Sehun, menghentikan kekasihnya dari meremas kain pakaiannya. "Apa pun yang kau mau, yang penting tidak aneh. Kau tidak ingin putra kita jadi anak yang aneh, bukan?"

"Kalau kau ayahnya, anak kita akan tetap aneh." Kata Sehun, terdengar dari suaranya ia sedang tersenyum. "Aneh dalam artian yang baik."

Ada jeda. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, kemudian, " _Kyungsoo_."

"Hm?"

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol mengulangnya dengan suara yang parau, ia menjilat bibir keringnya, "nama putra kita. Kyungsoo."

Tubuh Sehun menegang, ia perlahan membalikkan kembali tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, menatapnya di wajah. Rona wajah Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi terlihat segar. Sehun menangkup pipi tirus Chanyeol, mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Okay_." Sehun membalas senyum Chanyeol yang malah terlihat seperti ia sedang meringis. " _It's Kyungsoo then._ " Kemudian menghela napas berat.

Do Kyungsoo, salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini yang nyawanya sudah direnggut beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berbagi derita yang sama, mengeluhkan hal yang sama, mereka juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini pada bulan yang sama.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sungguh menyukai Kyungsoo, anak kecil itu teman bicara yang baik, anak seusianya dengan derita yang sama seperti Chanyeol terbilang _terlalu_ ceria. Kyungsoo bersikap seolah hidupnya tidak pernah berada di ujung tanduk, seolah ia tidak sedang sekarat, dan tidak pernah menangis di malam hari karena tubuhnya merasa amat lemah.

Kyungsoo pada saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun, jadi menurut Chanyeol sungguh tidak adil bagi Kyungsoo untuk segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah membaik, ia menunjukkan kemajuan ketika berjuang melawan kankernya.

Kemudian di Minggu pagi, saat itu langitnya amat cerah, udaranya terasa segar, Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja tanpa tanda-tanda dan kata pisah. Semuanya tidak terduga, tidak pernah diharapkan. Minggu pagi yang cerah berubah menjadi kelabu, semuanya berduka dengan wajah sendu.

Hal tersebut dapat terjadi pada Chanyeol, tidak pernah menutup kemungkinan untuk dirinya meninggalkan Sehun kapan pun.

Sehun menelusuri jemarinya pada _beanie_ yang dikenakan Chanyeol yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian rambutnya yang menipis. Kedua kelopak mata Sehun memerah, bibirnya bergetar, tatapannya memancarkan kesedihan. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia merasa seperti tercekik tiap kali dihadapkan pada pemandangan kekasihnya yang begini. Sehun membenarkan letak _beanie_ yang dikenakan olehnya juga; hal ini dilakukan Sehun agar Chanyeol tidak merasa aneh mengenakan _beanie_ di musim panas sendirian.

"Hey." Gumam Chanyeol amat pelan, seolah merasa takut membangunkan seseorang. Mungkin Chanyeol takut membangunkan Sang Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa yang selalu siaga di sisinya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam, ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. " _I'm fine_."

Sehun akan menangis, tapi air matanya tidak pernah jatuh. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan hingga tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun mengela napas berat.

Ia turun dari ranjang, dan berkata, "Aku lupa membeli, uhm, sesuatu di minimarket." Sehun masih tidak menatap Chanyeol ketika berjalan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan berbalik pada Chanyeol hanya untuk untuk berkata, "Tunggu di sini, _'kay_? aku akan kembali. _Love you_."

 _Love you._

Sesungguhnya kata cinta yang diucapkan oleh seseorang yang akan kembali dalam beberapa menit tidak begitu diperlukan. Namun entah mengapa menurut Sehun pada saat itu, begitu penting untuk mengucap kata cinta, mengingatkan bahwa Sehun menyayangi Chanyeol dalam keadaan apa pun, bahwa ada seseorang yang akan selalu kembali pada Chanyeol sehingga ia takkan pernah merasa sendirian; dan orang itu akan selalu menjadi Sehun.

Sehun akan selalu kembali pada Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol takkan kembali pada Sehun.

Ia menghitung hari, bulan Juli masih belum berakhir, dan bibirnya semakin terlihat pucat pasi. Chanyeol masih tidak ingin mencium bibir lembut Sehun, bahkan hingga ia pergi.

Chanyeol tidak sempat menyambut kedatangan putranya, tidak sempat merayakan ulang tahun Sehun, tidak sempat merayakan ulang tahun putra mereka yang pertama, tidak sempat merayakan hari jadi mereka yang selanjutnya, tidak sempat melihat putra mereka tumbuh, mengantarkannya pada hari pertama sang putra pergi ke sekolah, mengajarkannya mengendarai sepeda, tidak sempat membuat ikatan antara ayah dan putranya.

Tidak sempat menghabiskan hari-hari tuanya bersama Sehun, tidak sempat menghadiri pernikahan Sehun yang kedua, tidak sempat melihat Sehun dengan bahagianya membangun kehidupan baru yang lebih pantas untuknya,

dan melupakan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
